


30 Days in the Life of Harry Potter & Hermione Granger

by AlexandraO



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 30 Days in the Life, Babies, Cooking Lessons, Dancing, Eventual Smut, F/M, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Growing Old, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Married Life, Outdoor Sex, Pregnancy, Sex Toys, Short & Sweet, Slice of Life, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-01-15 06:51:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 30
Words: 19,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18493654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexandraO/pseuds/AlexandraO
Summary: Over the years, Harry Potter and Hermione Granger led anything but a boring life, their days filled with adventure and love. These are thirty of the most significant.





	1. Dancing

**Author's Note:**

> This collection is being written for the ’30 Days in the Life of…” for the Facebook group, DRARRY: fanfiction and fanart. I was allowed to choose any pairing in the HP universe, so of course I chose Harmony! Each day will be a different prompt, stated at the beginning of each chapter and word counts will vary ranging from 100-1000 words. Grammarly is my beta - all mistakes are my own.

  ** _Fall 1997_ **

“Dance with me,” Harry said, holding out his hand to her. The Potterwatch broadcast had just ended, and the dial automatically turned to the next open station.

 

Hermione sighed. She had no energy to get up, let alone dance. Harry must have sensed her reluctance, and he bent down and wrapped an arm around her waist, hauling her to her feet.

 

“You don’t have to do much. Just hold onto me,” Harry told her, pulling her close, tucking her head underneath his chin.

 

Harry hummed along to the music, pressing soothing circles into her back. He even pressed a kiss against the top of her head. She closed her eyes and began to sway with him, letting all the stress and anxiety of the last few days melt away.

 

After several moments, she pulled away and grabbed Harry’s hands. She began to really dance — swaying her hips and moving her feet across the small space of the tent. Harry was feeling bold and spun her around before dipping her to the floor. By the end, she couldn’t keep the smile off of her face, a matching smile on Harry’s face.

 

“Thank you,” Hermione whispered. “I needed that.”

 

Harry nodded and pulled her close again, running a hand through her hair.

 

“I know.”

 

She looked up at him, and he leaned his forehead on hers. Reality was sinking back into her bones, but she felt a little less weak than she had minutes before. They had a long journey ahead of them that wouldn’t be void of trials and tribulations. But maybe with a dance each evening, hope would shine through.


	2. Sunset

_**Summer 2000** _

Hermione laughed as Harry pulled her down the beach, eager to watch the sunset. When they reached the edge, where water met sand, he drew her into his arms. The sun was still several minutes from setting, so she pulled her eyes away and instead looked at Harry. His smile was contagious, and she pressed several kisses against his jaw — she loved the stubble, she thought it made him look a bit rogue.

 

He looked down at her and leaned in to press several kisses against her lips, each one deeper than the last. When he pulled away, he moved his hands to the side of her head, his eyes roaming around her face as if he was memorising every feature.

 

“I love you,” Hermione whispered, her eyes meeting his.

 

“I love you too,” Harry said. He moved his hands away from her face and began to fumble with something in his sweatshirt pocket. Before she could ask him what he was doing, he knelt to the ground on one knee, now holding a blue velvet ring box.

 

“Harry-what?” Hermione whispered, her hand flying to her mouth, tears starting to build at the corners of her eyes.

 

“Hermione, you’ve been there for me day in and day out. I love your heart, your kindness, your determination. And most of all, I love you. Will you marry me?”

 

Hermione nodded, tears now blurring her vision. “You didn’t even have to ask,” she choked out. “Of course, I’ll marry you!” She launched herself into his arms, knocking him back into the sand. She pressed several kisses against his lips before sitting up and wiping her eyes.

 

“Sorry love,” Hermione said, giggling, helping Harry sit up. The velvet box was still clasped in his right hand.

 

“It’s alright,” Harry said, grinning. He opened the ring box and carefully took the ring out. Hermione held out her left hand, and he pushed it on. It was a simple band with a round cut diamond in the middle — it shined in the setting sun.

 

Hermione wrapped her arms around Harry and pressed her cheek against his as they looked out to watch the sun sink below the horizon. The future was bright.


	3. Candlelight Dinner

Hermione stood in front of the floor length mirror, running her hands over the simple black dress she had chosen for the evening. Harry insisted on taking her out to a brand new, exclusive restaurant in Diagon Alley. It was so unlike them, but she supposed there was a first time for everything. She placed dangling silver earrings in her ears, some lipgloss on her lips and slipped her feet into black heels before turning away from the mirror and walking out the bedroom door.

 

“Hermione are you ready?” Harry called, just as she walked out into the living room of their shared flat. 

 

Harry was standing in front of the fireplace, fixing his bowtie in the mirror above it. “Here let me help you.” He turned around, and she lifted the collar of his shirt up, untwisting it at the back. Tying it back up, she flipped the collar back down. “There, that’s better.” 

 

He grinned. “Thanks, love.” He pressed a soft kiss against her lips before pulling away and grasping her hand. 

 

He gestured to the fireplace. “After you, milady.” 

 

She giggled. “Why thank you, good sir.” 

 

After stepping into the fireplace next to her, he grabbed some floo powder and without a moment’s notice, they were off to their destination. 

 

* * *

“This is lovely,” Hermione said, looking at Harry from across the table. The restaurant was indeed exclusive, filled with the rich and famous, though it wasn’t as pretentious as she had initially thought. 

 

Two candles in the middle of the table were the only light, giving all of the couples in the restaurant privacy as you couldn’t see further than the person in front of you. 

 

Hermione took a sip of wine before setting it down on the table. She smoothed her dress down over her knees — a nervous habit. 

 

“Why did you want to come here tonight?” Hermione asked bluntly, watching her fiance carefully for a reaction. He surprised her when he grinned. 

 

“I can’t get anything past you, can I?” 

 

Hermione shook her head and waited patiently for him to answer her question. 

 

“I thought it would be nice for us to get out and about, especially in the Wizarding World for once. We shouldn’t have to be afraid of being bombarded with the press every time we come out.” 

“That’s true. And?” 

 

Harry grinned again. “And, I know that Molly and your mum are driving you absolutely crazy with wedding planning. I thought maybe, would you wannagetmarriedtomorrow?” 

 

“What? Did you just ask me if I wanted to ge—” 

 

“—get married tomorrow. Yes.” 

 

Hermione spluttered in shock. “Get married? Tomorrow?” 

 

Harry laughed and reached across the table to grab her hand. “That’s what I said, love. I know you loathe the wedding planning. You have your dress, let’s talk to Kingsley and go to that place on the hill with all of the Cherry Blossom trees.” 

 

Hermione was silent, running over the pros and cons in her head. Her mother and Molly would be furious, but she would be ecstatic. Harry was offering her not only an easy way out but really, the wedding of her dreams.

 

“Love?” Harry asked, hesitantly. 

 

Hermione looked up at him and smiled. “On one condition.” 

 

“Anything for you.” He caressed her hand. 

 

“I want Ron and Luna there. They can be our witnesses and take some photos. I want to capture this day with photographs.” She bit her lip. 

 

“Done.” 

 

Hermione sat back and smiled softly at her future husband. Tomorrow she would officially be a married woman — she couldn’t wait. 


	4. Pillow Talk

Hermione looked down at her growing belly as Harry was curled up on her side, his hand resting underneath the large bulge. They were exhausted — between getting everything ready for the baby, hosting her parents, and Harry’s long hours at work they were too tired to do anything else but lay in their bed. 

 

She sighed and rubbed her stomach. “Any day now and our sweet baby boy will be here.” 

 

Harry grinned sleepily, his eyes shut. “I know, he doesn’t seem like he wants to come out.” He leaned in and pressed a kiss against her skin. The baby kicked as he pulled away. 

 

“He’s kicking again,” Hermione said, placing her hand over the spot. “He likes when you do that.” 

 

“I am excited to meet him, but I feel like we are missing something.” 

 

“You’re just saying that because it’s been chaos here. I thought my parents would help with that, but it seems they have only made things worse.” 

 

Hermione turned over to her side, which was tricky in her very pregnant state. “We can do this, Harry we can.” 

 

“I know. I just don’t want to forget anything.” 

 

“And if we do? It will be okay,” she reassured him. She rotated back to her back once more and then flung her legs over the side of the bed to get up. 

 

“Where are you going?” Harry asked, sitting up, squinting at her. 

 

Hermione snorted. “Your son won’t stop kicking me in the bladder.” 

 

Harry threw a pillow in her direction as she waddled toward the bathroom connected to their bedroom. “Hey! Why is he only my son when he doing something unpleasant?” 

 

Hermione just shrugged and continued walking before stopping. She felt a small popping sensation from in between her legs, and some fluid ran down her leg. Touching the inside of her thigh, and bringing her hand to her face, she noticed it was clear fluid. 

 

“Uh, Harry?” 

 

“Hermione? What is it?” Her husband’s voice was no longer filled with sleep but was alert and loud. He must have sensed the panic in her voice as he rushed over to her where she was standing. “What’s wrong?” he asked again. 

 

“I think my water just broke.” 

 

“You think?” 

 

She slapped him on the arm. “I know my water just broke. I’ll be fine, I just need to get to the bathroom to take care of the mess.” 

 

“Do you need—” 

 

“I don’t need help. Please get our bag of packed things and me a change of clothes.” 

 

Harry nodded briefly and reluctantly left her side. She could hear him throwing open drawers, the closet door squeaking. She walked the rest of the way into the bathroom and leaned against the counter. And despite the intensity of the situation, she smiled. 

 

Soon, they would have their baby boy in their arms. And shower him with all of the love he deserved. 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've never been pregnant, I just used info I got from the internet! Hopefully its close enough to accurate!


	5. Bubblebath

Hermione pulled her dress over her head, pushed her knickers down her legs and carefully stepped into the bath Harry had drawn for her. She sighed as she laid back on the pillow and closed her eyes. It was exactly what the doc—well, Harry, ordered. She had been running herself ragged taking care of James, leaving no time for herself. 

 

Harry ran the bath, ordered her to get in, and left her to herself...or so she thought. Opening one eye, Harry was leaning against the door, his arms crossed. 

 

She moved to sit up, and he put up his hand. “Don’t worry love. James is fine, I left him with your parents.” 

 

Hermione nodded her head settled back down. “I was wondering if you wanted some company? It’s been almost two months since James has been born and we’ve not had any time together.” He paused. “Not that I am complaining, I love him to death but—” 

 

“—Harry, just get in the tub. You’re rambling.” 

 

Harry grinned at her and pulled his shirt off in one motion over the top of his head. Hermione groaned, not even bothering to hold back her approval. After shedding the rest of his clothing, she sat up, and he stepped into the bath behind her. Once he was settled, she leaned back against his chest. 

 

“Hmm, this is nice,” Hermione said, closing her eyes again. Harry moved his arms from his side and started slowly moving them across her body, starting at her head. He massaged her temples, neck, shoulders before moving down to her breasts. 

 

“Mmmmh,” Hermione moaned, as Harry moved his attention to her nipples, rolling them in between his fingers. Slowly, he moved his hand down her stomach to her clit, rubbing the sensitive bud there. 

 

“Tell me if you want me to stop,” he whispered into her ear. 

 

“Don’t stop. More,” Hermione begged him. She heard how desperate she sounded, but she didn’t care. It had been far too long. 

 

Giving her what she wanted—what she needed, Harry slowly filled her with his fingers, his thumb still pressed gently against her clit. Hermione began to rock against his fingers as he sped up his ministrations, his other hand returning to her breasts. 

 

“So close,” she murmured. Harry pressed a kiss against her head, and she looked up into his eyes. At that moment he pressed harder against her clit, and she came, hard, crying out his name. 

 

Coming down from her high, she lifted a hand to his cheek and leaned up to press a kiss against his lips. He deepened the kiss, his hands moving from in between her legs to wrap around her stomach.

 

“I love you,” he said, pulling away. “Are you feeling more relaxed?” 

 

She grinned. “Much. Thank you.” 

 

He tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and pressed another kiss against her mouth. Breaking the kiss, Hermione turned in the tub and straddled her husband, running her hands over his chest. 

 

Harry raised an eyebrow at her. “Yes, Mrs Potter?” 

 

“I want more, Mr Potter.” She leaned in and pressed several kisses on his neck. 

 

“More what? Sex? You know I won’t say no to that.” 

 

She pulled back and smirked at him. Reaching underneath the water, she grabbed his cock and lined it up with her entrance, slowly sinking down. “That and maybe more—” She groaned as he bottomed out inside her. “—babies. More babies.” 

 

Harry looked up at her in surprise and groaned as she grabbed onto his shoulders and began moving up and down. He grasped her hips and matched her pace, thrusting up into her. 

 

She took that as a yes. If they were lucky, maybe the next Potter baby would be conceived, right there in the bath. 


	6. Love Note

It was Hermione’s first day back at work since giving birth to James around three months ago. As it so happened, if the very new pregnancy went as planned, she would be leaving in about eight months for maternity leave again. 

 

Hermione was a bit nervous for her first day back — there was a new secretary outside her office, and probably loads of paperwork that needed to be taken care of on her desk. It was going to be a busy day back, and she was both dreading and looking forward to it. She stepped into her office prepared for whatever the day threw at her...or, so she thought. 

 

A gasp left her mouth as she turned on the light. There were flowers scattered all around the room and a large bouquet of sunflowers sitting on her desk. She dropped her bag by the door and walked over to them, reaching for a note that was attached with a ribbon around the vase.

 

She recognised the familiar scrawl. 

 

_ Hermione,  _

 

_ I know it was hard for you to leave James this morning, but how eager you are to return to doing what you love. You are a wonderful mother, partner, and friend. I am so proud of everything you do. I am thrilled that you’re mine.  _

 

_ Have a great first day back! _

 

_ Harry (and James)  _

 

Tears clouded Hermione’s vision, and she had to keep herself from completely breaking down—damn pregnancy hormones. Looking back down at the note, that now was party wet from the tears she had shed, she noticed there was a PS. 

 

_ PS: Turn around.  _

 

Hermione almost toppled over in her heels as she turned too quickly. She caught herself on the edge of her desk before she could completely fall to the ground. Standing there was Harry and James in his arms. 

 

“Harry!” Hermione gasped, rushing over to him as he stepped fully into her office. “What are you doing here?” She flew into his one open arm, giving both him and James a kiss. 

 

Harry laughed. “Well, we missed you already. And we figured you might be missing us too.” 

 

“Bu-But, how?” 

 

Harry grinned. “We were just a step ahead of you the whole time.”  Hermione looked down at James, and his eyes were open, sucking diligently on his pacifier. She looked back up at Harry. 

 

“I did miss you already. I was kind of dreading this work day.” She gestured to the desk. “I know there would be a ton of paperwork.” 

 

“You know you don’t have to work if you don’t want to.” 

 

“I know,” she said quietly. “I was thinking about that today.” She placed a hand on her still flat stomach. “Maybe once this little one is born I can start working on the foundation. What do you think?” 

 

“I think that’s brilliant, love.” Harry leaned down and pressed a kiss against her lips. “In the meantime, do some good here, yeah?” 

 

Hermione nodded. “I love you.” 

 

“I love you too.” He looked down at James who was starting to become fussy in his arms. “Now, we best be going. The little guy is getting hungry and you, Mrs Potter, have work to do.” 

 

Hermione kissed Harry goodbye and pressed a quick kiss to James' forehead. She waved as they walked out of her office and kept waving until she could see them no more. Turning back to her desk, she picked up the note and reread it several times over. 

 

How did she ever get this lucky?


	7. Gifts

Hermione had everything planned out, just as she always did. The kids were with her parents and would be until tomorrow, she had the entire house cleaned, and she was currently finishing up dinner, eagerly waiting for Harry to return home. He promised to be home early, and with the kids gone, there would definitely be some shenanigans—after dinner and  _ maybe  _ before. Who didn’t shag on their anniversary? 

 

Five years to the day, her and Harry eloped to everyone’s surprise. Molly and her mother had been heartbroken, but they eventually got over it. She never regretted it—it was one of the best decisions they ever made. Instead of looking on back on her wedding day, hating everything about it, she looked back on the day fondly. 

 

Setting the table, she heard the  _ whoosh _ of the floo and moments later, Harry walked into the kitchen. 

 

“These are for you love,” Harry said, pulling her into his arms, a bouquet full of lavender roses clutched in his fist. “Happy Anniversary.” 

 

“Harry, you smell of sweat and are covered in dirt,” she said, pushing him playfully away.

 

He moved toward her again, and she sidestepped him. Setting the flowers on the table, he put his hands out in front of him. “You love me.” 

 

Hermione smiled. “I do. But the stench of your work...I do not.” She paused. “Though, I cannot deny that you look fit as  _ fuuuuuck _ in your uniform.” She bit her lip as she looked up and down his body appreciatively. 

 

Harry smirked. “Such a mouth, good thing the kids are away.” 

 

“Good thing,” she echoed. This time when Harry moved closer, she didn’t push him away. Looking down, she saw that a tent in his trousers was forming. 

 

Hermione looked back up, the green of his eyes darkening with lust. “Do you have a gift for me, Mr Potter?” She tugged him even closer by his belt loops, looking at him through hooded eyelids as she slowly pulled down his zipper. 

 

Hermione knelt to the ground and impatiently, yanked his trousers down to his knees letting them fall the rest of the way down, pooling at his feet. Glancing back up toward his covered cock, she saw there was a damp spot, hinting at how aroused he really was. Hermione pulled his boxer briefs down his legs as well, freeing his cock. 

 

“Hmmm,” Hermione growled appreciatively. “A gift for me indeed.” Circling his hard length with her hands, she gave a single lick to the head of his cock, licking up the precum that had gathered there. Harry groaned, and weaved his fingers through her hair. 

 

“Fuck, love.” 

 

Hermione opened her mouth and took him completely in, and didn’t stop until he hit the back of her throat. Slowly, she dragged her tongue on the underside of his cock, and he cried out her name. She sucked fervently on the tip before pulling off with a ‘pop’. 

 

“Let me fuck you, love,” Harry said, his voice husky, attempting to pull her up to stand with him. 

 

She shook her head. “I want you to fuck my mouth.” 

 

Harry groaned, and she once again took him into her mouth and began bobbing up and down. Soon, he started thrusting shallowly into her mouth. 

 

“Harder,” she said, her voice muffled, refusing to pull her mouth from his cock. 

 

Harry’s breathing ragged, he thrust into her mouth, grabbing almost painfully onto her hair. She didn’t mind—it was what she had asked of him. He fucked her mouth, hard, and with reckless abandon. His head was thrown back, his mouth wide open as he took his pleasure. Again, it was what she wanted even as she choked and spit fell from both corners of her mouth. For once, he was giving into his pleasure without once thinking about hers. Her gift to him. 

 

With a grunt, Harry murmured, “Coming!” He pulled her closer, shoving his cock as far into her mouth as it would go, spilling into the back of her throat. Hermione swallowed it all before giving a few last licks and pulling back. 

 

Harry opened his eyes and looked down at her. He pulled her up from the ground to stand in front of him. “Thank you.” He pressed a hard kiss against her lips, his tongue tangling with hers. 

 

“I taste myself on your lips,” he said, laying his forehead on hers.

 

“And?” 

 

He shrugged. “Not bad. Though I’d much rather taste you.” 

 

Hermione squealed as Harry hauled her up into his arms and set her on the island. He finished getting undressed, pulling his uniform shirt over the top of his head revealing a beautiful landscape of plains, tight abs, and the ‘v’ every man desired. She found herself appreciatively gazing at her husband’s body for the second time that evening. 

 

Harry pushed her dress up to pool around her waist, and she leaned back, her elbows resting on the marble. He smirked at her as he easily ripped the flimsy, lace material that kept her barely covered. Hermione found that she didn’t mind. At the first swipe of his tongue, Hermione moaned, throwing her head back. It didn’t take long for him to bring her to orgasm. 

 

Harry smirked again, bringing himself to full height. 

 

“How was your gift?” 

 

Hermione licked her lips. “It was the best. But—” 

 

“But?” 

 

“But I wouldn’t mind more.” 

 

She giggled as he growled and picked her up once more, throwing her over his shoulder. The night promised to be full of more giving and more receiving. But the greatest gift of all wasn’t the sex, though it was a perk, it was having Harry as her husband. 


	8. Sex Toy

Off the main path of Diagon Alley, a new shop had opened, and Hermione was eager to see inside. Recognisable to the entire wizarding world, it would be impossible to visit without it being a front page debacle. Which is why she now found herself in the middle of the day, on her lunch break, strolling through Diagon Alley with her hood up and a disillusionment charm cast. 

 

Despite knowing that she couldn’t be caught with all the precautions she took, she hurried down a side street toward the shop in question,  _ The Orgasmic Wand _ . Right before she walked through the door, she cast a finite to get rid of her disillusionment charm. She kept her hood up as she walked up to the counter. 

 

“Excuse me, I am just wondering what your policies are here.” If the man thought the question was odd or that she was dressed weird, he didn’t let on. 

 

“Ma’am, each patron who walks through the door automatically signs a confidentiality agreement with their magic. They cannot talk of who they saw to anyone outside of the shop.” 

 

Hermione nodded and pulled back her hood. “That is a relief. The press would be a nightmare for everyone.” 

 

The man nodded sympathetically. “Let me know if there is anything that I can help you with Mrs Potter.” 

 

“Thank you.” She rotated her head, looking at the shop briefly before turning back to the man. “I think I will just have a look around if that is alright?” 

 

He inclined his head. “Quite. Let me know if I can assist you with anything.” 

 

Hermione then walked away from the counter and decided to browse the shop methodically. She had one hour before she needed to be back at the Ministry and hopefully, she would be going back with a toy purchase. 

 

The back of the shop didn’t interest her much. It was mostly clothes, well, lingerie and Harry already spoiled her enough with the barely-there lace garments. Next to the clothes were the hardcore BDSM toys such as needles, knives, thin plastic, guns and torches. According to the books she had been reading, she identified that those were her hard limits. Luckily, Harry wasn’t interested in experimenting with those things either. Knowing them, an injury was likely to happen. 

 

Moving on, she was in the place that she was most interested in and seemed the safest for couples were looking to add a little extra to their sex lives. It seemed like there was an infinite amount of dildos, vibrators, and strap-ons, she didn’t know where to start. 

 

Hermione turned to walk back up to the counter to ask the man for suggestions, but heard the ding of the door and decided against it. It didn’t matter that there was confidentiality agreement, she didn’t know if she could stand the embarrassment. 

 

Shaking her head, she focused on the vibrators in front of her. She felt like that was a good starting point. It would mostly be used on her, and though she was worried about Harry’s pleasure, she knew he would claim it was pleasure enough to see her come. If he wasn’t opposed, it could be used on him as well. Hermione reached out and grabbed the teal vibrator. She ran her fingers over it — it was ribbed, and it had an external stimulator for her clit. Pushing the on button, a light started to flash. There were two arrows on each side, and she assumed one was for the clitoral stimulator, the other for the phallus. 

 

“Hmmm, what do you have there Mrs Potter,” a familiar voice said before arms wrapped around her chest and a mouth was pressed against her head. 

 

She turned in his arms and looked up at him. “Harry, what are you doing here?” 

 

He grinned. “Well, it looks like I am doing the same thing you’re doing. We agreed to add some toys into the mix so here I am.” He raised an eyebrow as she fiddled with the vibrator in her hand. “Show me what you found.” Harry let go of her and held out his hand. 

 

Hermione nervously handed over the teal vibrator and watched as Harry ran his fingers over it, just as she had. He pushed the buttons on both sides, sending it into a vibrating frenzy. He pushed the button several times, moving it from a constant vibration to one-second pulses. 

 

“This is nice,” Harry commented, finally turning it off. “Though I have nothing to compare it to.” 

 

“That is one of our most popular vibrators across the world,” the shop owner said, coming up beside them. “Women love it because of the additional clitoral stimulator.” 

 

“And can it be used on men as well or—?” She trailed off, unsure of how Harry would feel of her asking. 

 

The man nodded. “Oh yes. Though if you want one specifically for anal penetration, I suggest this one.” He pulled a straight, white vibrator off the wall. “And lucky for the two of you, there’s a deal on both of these today. Buy one, get the other fifty percent off. What do you say?” 

 

Hermione looked at Harry. “What do you think, love?” 

 

He shrugged. “Doesn’t hurt to try.” 

 

Hermione grinned and looked back at the shop owner. “We’ll take them both. Oh and some lube.” 

 

The shop owner took the vibrator from them, the other already in his hand. “These will be sanitised thoroughly before leaving the shop. I’ll do that while you take a look at the different flavours and kinds of lubes.” He pointed toward the front. “You’ll find them near the counter.” 

 

He walked off leaving Harry and Hermione to themselves. 

 

“You’re going to have to pull me away from the chocolate lube,” Hermione said, pulling Harry to the front of the shop. 

 

The number of choices and the anticipation of the night ahead guaranteed that the hour she scheduled for lunch wasn’t going to be enough. In fact, she might just take the rest of the day off and get a head start on the evening. That is if she could convince her husband. And she knew, looking at him now, that it wouldn’t take much. 


	9. Lunch Date

“James, come here!” Hermione shouted, as her oldest child proceeded to run from her, refusing to put on his shoes. At almost five years old, he was ornery as ever.

 

“James!” Harry called, echoing Hermione, and James immediately stopped in his tracks. Hermione wanted to roll her eyes at the boy — why did he listen to Harry but when she was speaking it was like she wasn’t there? She loved the boy, but sometimes he was a pain in the arse. 

 

“Yes, daddy?” he asked, sweetly. He stopped in front of Harry. 

 

Harry shook his head and squatted down to James’ level. “Mummy asked you to put on your shoes. Look at Maeve.” 

 

James looked over at his younger sister and dropped his head. “But Daddy, I hate shoes!” He stomped his foot into the ground.

 

“We have to wear shoes, or we can’t go out for lunch and get ice cream afterwards.” Harry chanced a glance to Hermione, and she smirked. It might be frowned upon to bribe children, but sometimes, it was needed. Especially when you needed them to cooperate for once. 

 

“I put on my shoes,” James said, quickly. He sat down on the floor and pulled up his socks as Harry helped him into his shoes, tying the laces. 

 

Hermione picked up Maeve and walked to the fireplace. “We’re going! Meet you at the Leaky Cauldron.” She picked up some floo powder and shouted her destination, disappearing in the green flames. 

 

Stepping out of the fireplace, she set down Maeve and brushed the soot off of them both. Moments later, Harry came through with James. After they were all soot-free, they walked out of The Leaky Cauldron to the muggle side of London. They planned to go to a park where they were going to spend the afternoon. 

 

It was a quick walk, and thankfully, there weren’t many others around. Hermione covered Harry while he unshrank the picnic basket and the blanket — the only magic they were willing to do while near muggles. The little magic they did was risky as it is. 

 

Hermione laid out the large, checkered blanket, and they all sat down. Even the excitement of doing something new and exciting kept the children occupied, at least for a bit. The excitement eventually wore off, and with swings and sand nearby it was difficult to get them to eat. Finally, they sent the children off to the small playground nearby, still in sight of their blanket. 

 

Hermione put everything back in the basket from lunch except for a bunch of grapes. When she looked up, Harry opened up his arms.

 

“Come here, love.” 

 

Hermione crawled over to him and collapsed into his lap, her head resting against his stomach. She looked in the distance at her children, Maeve chasing James around. She smiled and looked up. 

 

“We did good, didn’t we?” Harry asked. 

 

Hermione nodded. “I like to think so.” 

 

“Perfect time for another, don’t you think?” He winked. 

 

“Well, we did say when the Foundation was up and running…” She trailed off. 

 

“Wait, are you really saying you do want another child?” 

 

She shrugged. “I think I could be easily convinced to bring another Potter into the world.” 

 

Harry grinned and bent over to press a kiss against her lips. 

 

“Ew, Mummy and Daddy are kissing!” James screeched. Hermione broke the kiss and looked at their son, who was standing in between them and the playground, pointing at them. 

 

Hermione laughed and reached up to pull Harry down for another kiss. James started giggling and ran away, probably off to tell Maeve that Mummy and Daddy were snogging. 

 

“I love you, Mr Potter.” 

 

“And I you.” 

 

The rest of the day was spent playing with their children with kisses snuck in between pushes on the swings, and topping it all off with ice cream. It was a Saturday for the books. 

 


	10. Movie Night

“Love, the movie is starting,” Harry called from the living room. 

 

Hermione was in the kitchen finishing up the popcorn, adding her and Harry’s favourite candy—M&Ms. The salty and sweet was perfect, especially with her pregnancy cravings. The youngest Potter growing in her belly made her crave odd things at times, so she was grateful that tonight that the popcorn didn’t smell revolting. 

 

“Coming!” She grabbed the big bowl of popcorn and waddled into the living room. Harry was sitting on the edge of the sofa, James and Maeve already passed out next to him. The picture on the screen was frozen, Harry having paused the movie. 

 

“Oh, Harry, I thought they were going to watch the movie with us,” Hermione said, looking down at her children. “They would have loved the movie we picked out.” 

 

“I thought so too,” Harry said, “But we are already pushing past their bedtime. Plus, they were hooligans today, running all over creation. They’re exhausted.” 

 

Hermione set the popcorn down on the coffee table. “Should we move them to their beds and do the movie on our own?” 

 

Harry smiled. “I’d like that.” He got up from the sofa and picked up James first, then Maeve. 

 

“Got them, love?” Hermione whispered. 

 

He nodded. He walked down the hallway and out of sight. She had been particularly excited to show their children one of her favourite Christmas movies, Home Alone. Slowly, but surely, she was giving her children (and Harry) a movie education, showing them her favourites growing up.

 

Hermione grabbed the popcorn bowl and sat on the sofa. Minutes later, Harry reappeared and took a seat next to her, wrapping his right arm around her. His left immediately went for the popcorn bowl and into his mouth. 

 

“Mmmhhh,” Harry groaned, licking his fingers. “I forgot out good this tasted.” 

 

“Ready?”

 

Harry nodded and reached for the remote. Throughout the movie, Hermione caught herself watching Harry more than the film itself. He was the perfect movie partner, laughing in all of the right places and taking guesses on what was going to happen next. 

 

When the ending credits were rolling, she turned and looked at him again. He grinned down at her. 

 

“So, what’d you think?” she asked, leaning into him. 

 

“It was good. Pretty funny and a feel-good movie. James and Maeve would love it.” He picked up the remote and turned off the television. 

 

Hermione smiled. “I think so too.” She stretched her neck upwards to press a kiss against his lips. Harry pulled her closer, placing a hand on her belly where the youngest Potter was kicking. When she broke the kiss, Harry rested his forehead on hers. 

 

“Have I told you that I love you?” Harry asked, rubbing her stomach.

 

Hermione smiled and ran her fingers against his stubble. “Everyday. Because I am the luckiest woman alive.” 

 

“And I am the luckiest man.” 

 

She kissed him again before they made their way up to bed. Maybe they were both the lucky ones. They had each other, after all. 


	11. Cooking Together

“Hey, Harry, check this out,” Hermione said. She began to read aloud from the muggle newspaper they received each morning. “For unique, fun and relaxing cooking classes in London, come join friends, family and colleagues at Food 52 Cookery School. We offer public and private cookery courses. Learn to cook cuisines from around the world including Mediterranean and Asian.” 

 

Harry poured a cup of coffee into his mug that said  _ #1 Dad _ and sat across from her at the table. “Well, the kids are with your parents. And we wanted some time to ourselves before Potter number three arrives, right?” Hermione nodded and rubbed her belly. It was less than a month until the baby arrived and they promised to do a babymoon of sorts without really going anywhere. 

 

“Well, how about I call, and we do it tonight?” She picked up her cellphone to dial the number provided.

 

“Wait, how fancy is this?” 

 

Hermione looked back down at the newspaper and read, “During our cooking classes, our expert chefs take you step by step through all the culinary skills, recipes, and top tips you need to gain confidence—blah, blah, blah—everyone cooks around our long hand-made oak table for the most sociable experience. Add this to free-flowing wine, funky music, laid-back denim aprons and friendly conversation, and you see how we retain our top position as leading London cookery school.” 

 

Harry raised his left eyebrow. “Denim aprons?” 

 

Hermione laughed. “That’s all you got from that? I think it sounds rustic and exciting.” 

 

Harry took another sip of his coffee. Hermione just looked at him with her eyebrows raised and her lips pursed until he answered. “Fine, but call and ask what they’ll be teaching first, then book if you decide that it’s okay.” 

 

* * *

 

“Hermione, I thought you asked what they would be teaching before booking?”

 

Hermione smirked. “I did.” 

 

“Then why in bloody hell—” 

 

“Language!” Hermione whispered, looking around to see if anyone had heard him. “And lower your voice.” He looked sheepishly at her. 

 

“Sorry, but why are we signed up for an Indian Street Feast Cookery Class?” 

 

“Because why not? We love Indian takeaway.” 

 

“But making it is—” 

 

“Difficult? Hard? Crazy?” 

 

Harry visibly swallowed. “All of the above?” 

 

Hermione laughed and grabbed his hand, bringing it up to her mouth to kiss the back of his hand. “Your name is Harry Potter, your whole life you’ve done difficult and crazy things. Why should that change now? Plus, this is supposed to be a learning experience.” 

 

“You’re right. What are we cooking tonight?” Harry asked as they walked to the area where they would be meeting their instructor and the other participants. 

 

There was an easel with a menu on it. It read: 

 

 

  * __Pani Puri with chickpea stuffing with herb water__


  * _Amritsari seafood with lmli dip_


  * _Curry leaf chicken_


  * _Saag Paneer_


  * _Cumin pilau rice_



 

  
  


“That sounds—” 

 

“Delicious?” Hermione asked. 

 

“I was going to say—no, nevermind. You’re right, it sounds delicious.” 

 

As they stood there making small talk, several other couples wandered in. They introduced themselves, and all talked about their experiences cooking until the instructor arrived. 

 

Surprisingly, the night passed smoothly with only a few hiccups here and there. By the end of it, Hermione was sated, though her ankles were killing her. 

 

Harry must have noticed her grimace of pain when she went to stand up. “Time to go home?” 

 

Hermione nodded, thankful that she had a husband who wasn’t oblivious to her needs. When they got home, she collapsed onto the sofa. Harry kneeled at her feet and took off her shoes, showing very swollen ankles and feet—maybe the class had been a little too long in her condition. She closed her eyes as he slowly rubbed her feet and ankles before crawling up next to her on the couch. 

 

“Better?” 

 

“Much.” She opened her eyes, and stunning green ones were staring back at her. “So what did you think about the class?” 

 

Harry smiled as he laid his head on her belly. “I am glad we went. I ended up really enjoying it, even though I was super nervous at first.” 

 

“I told you, most people there were beginners at making Indian cuisine. Nothing to be nervous about.” 

 

“We should go again,” Harry suggested. 

 

“That we should. But let’s wait a few months after the baby is born. I want some of that wine you were drinking.” 

 

Harry licked his lips. “I can still taste it on my lips if you want to try.” 

 

She didn’t need to be told twice. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Food at 52 Cookery School is a real place! What Hermione is reading from the newspaper is directly from their website as is the menu I included.


	12. What I Love About You...

Hermione looked in the floor length mirror as her children ran around the room, hopefully not ruining their outfits. They were all dressed to the nines, Hermione especially in a simple, white dress with thin straps that fell to just below her knees. She tamed her mane for the occasion, her hair now in soft curls rather than the bushy mess it usually was. The outfit was finished off with white flower earrings with gold accents and matching gold sandals. 

 

“Mummy, you look beautifullllll,” Maeve said, in a sing-song voice. She came near and ran her hands over the fabric of her dress. 

 

“Thank you, love.” Hermione bent down and pressed a kiss to the girls’ cheek. “Now are you, James, and baby Holden ready?” 

 

“Yes, Mum,” Maeve replied. At six years old, Maeve acted like the oldest, her maturity level miles ahead of James’. She could rely on Maeve to help with the chores, while it took a hundred reminders for James to do his. 

 

“Why don’t you take your brothers outside and sit with Auntie Luna and Uncle Ron?” 

 

Maeve nodded and reached down to grab Holden who was sitting on the floor, trying to play with a makeup brush of Hermione’s. He grabbed Maeve’s hand and waddled away with her. 

 

“James! Go with your sister outside.” 

 

He bounded off the bed and ran out ahead of Maeve and Holden. Taking another look in the mirror, she smoothed over her dress and applied soft pink lipstick. Her heart was beating so fast, but she knew there was no reason to be nervous. She and Harry had been married ten years, and they were renewing their vows in front of their family and friends. When they wanted to take an island vacation to renew the commitments they had made, the island of Bora Bora seemed the perfect place. 

 

Hermione took a deep breath, shoved down the anxiety that was in her throat and put on a smile. 

 

The ceremony was beautiful, and Hermione’s favourite part was Harry’s vows. He put a lot of thought into them, just like everything else he did. 

 

“Hermione, you know I love you, I make sure to tell you every day. But what I don’t tell you is what love about you. There are a million things I love about you but here are a few: 

 

_ You are an amazing mum to our children.  _

_ You always say what is on your mind.  _

_ You can admit when you’re wrong.  _

_ You always stand by my side.  _

_ You are perfectly imperfect. _

 

_ You have made the last ten years amazing, and I wouldn’t trade it for anything in the world. I love you. _ ”

 

She cried like a baby as he spoke and barely made it through her own vows without sobbing. Then they exchanged new rings—Harry’s was just an upgrade of his old band, and Hermione’s was a new ring with three different birthstones representing each of their children. When one of the islanders who was officiating the ceremony finished, Hermione couldn’t throw herself into Harry’s arms fast enough. 

 

He dipped her, and their little crowd cheered when he placed a kiss on her lips. As much as she wanted to deepen the kiss right there, they had an audience—not a show they wanted to put on for their children. 

 

When she opened her eyes, and Harry put her upright, tears fell from the corners of her eyes once more. In that moment, she felt so loved, so blessed, so lucky. The last ten years really had been ten of the best. 

 

“I love you,” she mouthed to Harry, grabbing his hand and lifting it into the air to more cheers and whistles. 

 

He grinned back at her. “I love you, too.” 

 

They ran back down the aisle, their children waiting at the end. She couldn’t wait for the next ten years. They promised to be just as good, if not better. 


	13. Visit Family

“Mum,” James whispered, grabbing onto her hand as they walked through the gate to the cemetery. “Why are we here?” 

 

“We are visiting Nana and Pop Pop,” Hermione whispered back. “Your father’s parents. They died a long time ago.” 

 

“But it’s scary here,” Maeve said, looking around with a frown on her face. “Look at these flowers—” She pointed to a headstone. “—they’re dying.” 

 

Hermione stopped and turned to her two oldest children, the other in her arms. “Listen to me, this is important to your Father. So please, stop with all the comments.” 

 

They both looked down at the ground. “Sorry,” they mumbled simultaneously. Hermione turned back around and saw Harry at the far end in front of two graves she knew to be his parents’. He had gone a little earlier to pay his respects on his own. 

 

“Dad!” James yelled when they got closer and ran toward him. Hermione huffed but quickly brushed it off seeing that Harry wasn’t upset that the kids were making a bit of a ruckus seeing him. 

 

“Hey, guys! Love,” he said, taking Holden out of her arms and pressing a kiss to her lips. 

 

“This is Nana and Pop Pop?” Maeve asked, moving closer to the graves. “Hey James, look! He has your name too.” 

 

Harry nodded. “James was named after my dad. He died protecting my mum and me, and my mum died trying to save me.” 

 

“They were very brave then?” James asked. 

 

Hermione knelt on the ground to be at eye level with her children and to continue the story. “The bravest. How about tonight we tell you the story of Lily and James Potter?” 

 

The kids nodded their heads enthusiastically, Holden not giving any reaction at all, being too young to really understand. He was more interested in playing in the dirt, pulling out the grass. 

 

“Would you like to leave some flowers, Harry?” Hermione asked quietly. Not that she needed to ask, she knew the answer. 

 

Harry nodded, and Hermione pulled out her wand and conjured a wreath of flowers for each grave — something she had done since they had been on the run all those years ago. 

 

“So pretty,” Maeve said, reaching out to touch the flowers. She looked at Harry before walking over to him and giving him a hug around his leg. 

 

“I’m sorry about Nana and Pop Pop,” she said quietly, burrowing her face into his trousers. Hermione had to wipe tears from her eyes. Visiting James and Lily’s graves always got to her. She couldn’t help but mourn for the lives they never lived, for the baby they left behind, and for the family they never got to raise. 

 

Harry put an arm around her shoulder as the kids chatted among themselves about what stories they might hear that evening about their grandparents. 

 

“Don’t cry, love.” He pressed a kiss against her temple. 

 

She nodded and wiped away her tears. “I just get so sad thinking about them never getting to raise you or live their lives or see their grandchildren. It’s so sad.” 

 

“It is,” Harry agreed. “But I just like to think that they’re up there—” He pointed to the sky. “—proud of everything that I’ve done in my life. They would have loved you and the kids.” 

 

“You’re right, I shouldn’t dwell so much on the past and what we can’t change.” She looked down at their children before looking at back at Harry. “Ready to go?” 

 

Harry nodded. “We’ve got a story to tell.” 

 

And with that, they rounded up the kids and said goodbye to Nana and Pop Pop with promises to visit again very soon. Harry and Hermione walked hand in hand, Holden in Harry’s arms with James and Maeve walking in front of them. Hermione stopped and looked one last time at James and Lily’s graves, thanking God that they had died to protect the man next to her. She couldn’t do this life without him. 


	14. Picnic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is a flashback of a sweet moment immediately after the war. Hope you enjoy x

_ Flashback  _

_ Summer 1998 _

 

It had been two months since Harry had defeated Voldemort and in that time they had begun to rebuild Hogwarts. Harry was working with several others to piece the castle back together, strengthening the magic within. Hermione would have enjoyed the same type of work but chose instead of help Madam Pince in the library. Books, after all, were precious to her and it hurt her heart to see the library in shambles.

 

Her job was tedious but nonetheless enjoyable. She was cataloguing each and every book before separating them into piles — ones needing repair and ones good to go back on the shelf. 

 

“Hey,” a voice said behind her. Turning around, Hermione smiled as Harry walked up and pulled her into his arms. He pressed a kiss to her lips as he picked her up and spun her around. She giggled as he set her back on her feet. 

 

Hermione looked at his sweat-soaked shirt, and sweat beading on his forehead. “Been working hard?” 

 

He nodded. “Hard enough that I am absolutely starving. Want to get some lunch?” 

 

“I’d love to, let me just tell Madam Pince where I’m going.” 

 

“Go ahead and go!” a voice yelled behind the shelves. Madam Pince then peaked her head around the corner. “You don’t need to tell me where you’re going. You two enjoy yourselves. I’ll see you when the lunch hours up.” 

 

Hermione smiled. “Thank you, we will.” She turned back to Harry. “Ready?” 

 

“Let’s go.” 

 

Harry grabbed her hand and surprisingly, didn’t pull her toward the classroom on the first floor where they usually convened for lunch. “Where are we going?” 

 

“It’s a surprise,” He lead her down the steps to the dungeon and turned off toward the Hufflepuff Common Room. He tickled the pear, and together they walked into the kitchen. It was always as it looked, the elves bustling around doing a variety of tasks.

 

“Here is your basket, Mister Harry Potter sir!” a little voice squeaked behind a wicker basket. Harry reached and took it out of the elf’s hands. 

 

“Thank you, Bomney. I’ll bring it back here when we’re done.” 

 

The elf nodded, her ears flopping as she moved her head. “You can go out the back door Miss, Mister Harry Potter, sir. You’ll end up in a good picnic spot.” 

 

“Thank you,” Hermione said. She hadn’t realised there was a door that led directly out onto the grounds beside the one in the Entrance Hall. She learned something new about the castle every day. 

 

Hermione was giddy with excitement as they walked out directly in the grassiness of the front lawn. “A picnic? You planned a picnic?” 

 

Harry grinned. “Of course I did, can’t let my girl get away because I don’t take her on dates.” 

 

She leaned into him and wrapped an arm around his middle. “I appreciate the effort. And a picnic is perfect on a sunny day like today.” 

 

“Exactly my thought.” He stopped underneath a tree halfway in between the castle and the Black Lake. “How is this?” 

 

“It’s perfect!” 

 

“Everything is perfect today, then?” Harry asked, spreading the blanket on the ground. 

 

Hermione pulled him close and pressed a kiss to his lips. “Everything is perfect when I’m with you.” 

 

“I love you.” 

 

“I love you, too.” 

 

They enjoyed the sunshine during their lunch hour, throwing grapes into each other mouths and sharing kisses. If this how every day was, Hermione was really going to enjoy the rest of the summer. Better yet, the rest of her life. 


	15. Walking Together

The craziness of the Burrow was unbearable, and with Molly watching James, Maeve, and Holden, Harry and Hermione made their escape. 

 

Hermione took a deep breath as they walked out the back door, the fresh air calming her nerves. Harry reached for her hand, intertwining their fingers. 

 

“It’s a madhouse in there.” 

 

“It always is when everyone gets together. Not that I don’t enjoy these family reunions, but this house is far too small to fit everyone.” 

 

Harry laughed. “Well, they could make it bigger. Magic, you see.” 

 

Hermione raised her free hand and punched him lightly in the shoulder. “Smart ass.” 

 

Harry smirked. “That’s me.” They stopped as they reached the shore of the small pond in the backyard. “Do you want to sit or take a lap?” 

 

“It’s nice out, let’s take a lap.” 

 

They took their time walking around the small pond, laughing about the chaos inside and enjoying this little moment by themselves. They knew they wouldn’t be able to hide forever and would soon find themselves back inside. 

 

“Can you believe that in just over a year James will be going to Hogwarts?” 

 

Hermione just shook her head. “Seems to have flown by—my baby’s all grown up.” She was feeling a bit weepy at the thought. 

 

“Don’t tell me you want another one?” Harry asked, smirking at her. 

 

Hermione sputtered. “Don’t tell me you do?” 

 

He shrugged. “I could be convinced if you wanted one.” 

 

“Holden is almost six years old.”

 

“And?” 

 

Hermione’s mouth dropped. “Are you serious? Do you really want another baby?” 

 

“I don’t know, maybe? You know how I always wanted a family since I grew up with none. Well, I had my aunt, uncle and Dudley, but they don’t count.” 

 

“No, those horrid people do not count.” They stopped as they reached the place where they started. Hermione wrapped her arms around Harry’s middle, and leaned into his chest. She felt him attempt to smooth down the hair on the top of her head. 

 

“Don’t get me wrong, I love the family we have created. But I will never say no to more.” 

 

She lifted up her head to look him in the eyes. 

 

“How about I come off my birth control potion and see what happens? If it happens, it happens. If it doesn’t, we won’t be put out about it. But I would love to continue to build our little family with you.” 

 

“Really?” Harry said, his eyes wide. 

 

She grinned. “Really.” 

 

Harry pulled her in for a kiss, one that she had every intention on deepening when they heard several wolf whistles and claps. Looking over, George and Charlie were standing outside with a few of the children. 

 

“Give us a show Mr and Mrs Potter!” Charlie yelled. 

 

Hermione blushed and shook her head, knowing the dirtiness of the Weasley’s boys’ minds. But that didn’t stop her from pulling her man back in for a kiss. Maybe later she would put on a show, but only for Harry—they had a baby to make after all. 


	16. Recreate First Date

Harry had taken the kids away for the day to give her a day without them and to pamper herself. Hermione filled her day with several massages, a pedicure, a manicure, and of course, a salon appointment for her wild mane. She was feeling incredibly refreshed and ready to enjoy the evening with her husband. After he spent the day with the kids, they were off to spend the night at her parent's house, or as they put it, Grammie and Grampie’s. 

 

Walking up the stairs to the master bedroom, a note was tacked to the door:  _ Dress in those sweats. You know the ones. _

 

Hermione smiled, pulling the sticky note off the door and crumpling it in her hand. Oh, she definitely knew the ones. She pulled off the shorts and tank top she wore out that day, along with her underclothes, knowing she wouldn’t need them. As requested, she pulled on the purple joggers, with a matching cropped sweatshirt that fell just to her bellybutton, leaving a thin strip of exposed skin. 

 

She grabbed a fuzzy blanket and walked down the living room, her feet bare. Harry was waiting for her on the couch, having already changed into a pair of sweats. 

 

Hermione crawled into his lap and pressed her lips against his, his hands coming up to rest on her hips. She ground down a bit, letting him know what she was in the mood for. 

 

“Easy there, tiger,” Harry whispered before nipping at her ear. “This is supposed to be a recreation of our first date.” 

 

Hermione stuck out her lip and pouted. “Does this mean we can’t shag?” 

 

Harry laughed. “Don’t you want to watch the movie?” 

 

“I want to watch you...take your clothes off.” She bit her lip. “Maybe we should recreate what happened afterwards where we made out on the sofa for hours like a couple of randy teenagers.” 

 

Harry reached underneath her shirt and massaged her breasts, tweaking her nipples. “I wanted to fuck you right then and there, but didn’t want to scare you away with a shag on the first date.” 

 

“I was already yours,” Hermione said, running her fingers along the hem of his shirt before pulling to over his head. “Plus we didn’t wait much longer. ” 

 

Harry pushed up her sweatshirt to expose her breasts, and he pressed several open mouthed kisses against them before latching his mouth onto her nipple. He lavished it with attention, pulling on it with his teeth, his other hand still massaging her other breast. Then he switched. After several moments, he pulled back completely, letting the sweatshirt fall back down. 

 

Hermione whined, now completely worked up. 

 

“More,” she said, running her hands over his chest. “I want more.” 

 

Harry grinned. “Greedy, are you?” 

 

“Yes, you’ve been teasing me.” She ground her hips down and felt his erection through her sweats. “And looks like you’re not completely unaffected either.” 

 

“You’re sure you don’t want to watch the movie?” 

 

Hermione looked at the television screen before turning back to him and shaking her head. “Maybe later?” 

 

Harry was already way ahead of her, pulling her sweatshirt over her head. “Eager are we?” she asked. 

 

“My wife wants to ride me into oblivion? I can’t say no.” He smirked and started pushing her sweats down her legs. She stood up to shimmy them down her legs the rest of the way.

 

“I’ll take this view over a movie any day.” Harry pushed his sweatpants down his leg, so they pooled at his feet before he kicked them off. 

 

Hermione took a moment to run her eyes over her husband’s body appreciating the view. She had to agree with him — this was much better than a movie. 

 

Who needed a recreation of the first date anyway? 

 


	17. Hugs

"Mum, you're strangling me," James said, as Hermione wrapped her arms around him, placing kisses on his forehead. 

 

"Oh, don't be so dramatic, James." She pulled away and attempted to brush his hair down. In typical Potter fashion, it stuck up in all directions. "I am just going to miss you." 

 

"I'll miss you too," James mumbled, looking at her and then around to the rest of the family. "All of you." 

 

Maeve through herself into James' arms and started crying again. Hermione couldn't decide if she wanted to roll her eyes or cry with the little girl. Maeve had been a mess all morning, sad about James leaving and even more heartbroken that she wouldn't be attending Hogwarts for another year. 

 

"Ugh, Maeve, your slobbering all over me." James looked horrified at the crying girl in his arms. "And how can you still be crying? You've been crying for months."

 

Maeve pulled back and wiped her eyes. 

 

Harry stepped forward and passed baby Emelia into Hermione's arms. "Don't cry, darling," he said, running his hands over her hair. "You'll be right there beside James in one short year." 

 

"That's a long time daddy," Holden pointed out. Maeve just cried harder, and Harry looked at Hermione, his eyes screaming for help. She mouthed that their daughter would be fine as the girl cried into her blouse.

 

Harry turned his attention toward James and pulled James into a hug. "It's okay to miss us you know." 

 

James grinned, a smile that rivalled his father's—he was his mini-me in every way. "I know. And I will." 

 

The train's whistle scared them all, and the smile dropped from James' face. "Ready?" Harry asked. James gave all of his siblings, including the baby, a hug and a kiss. 

 

Harry flung an arm over his shoulders and walked him to the compartment where he had put his things earlier. Hermione stayed with the rest of the children, attempting to keep the tears at bay. 

 

Just as James was about to step onto the train, Hermione watched as he turned around and ran into her arms. Harry ran after him and took Emelia out of Hermione's arms so Hermione could hug him properly. 

 

"I will miss you mum," James whispered. 

 

"I will miss you too. And I love you very much." 

 

James pulled away and swiped at his eyes in an attempt to cover up that he had shed a few tears. 

 

He smiled at her. "I love you too, mum." He turned away and hugged Harry before running off to the compartment as the train blew the final whistle before departing. 

 

Hanging out the window, James waved at them until they could no longer see him. Hermione sniffled and wiped her eyes. 

 

"Don't cry, mum," Holden said. "It makes me sad." 

 

Hermione smiled and put her hand on top of her sweet boy's head. "Okay baby. No more tears." She looked at her daughter. "You hear that Maeve? No more tears over James leaving." 

 

Harry picked up Holden and threw him onto his shoulders. "How about we go get some lunch, some ice cream, and go home and watch movies?" 

 

"Ya!" Holden said, throwing his hands into the air. Maeve nodded her head excitedly and rushed over to the fireplace, ready to floo home. Hermione followed and thought about the promise she just made. She knew she might cry a few more tears, but hopefully, this little family of hers could keep them at bay...at least for another year. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a friend coming into town this weekend and I am not sure how much time I will have for writing. I will try to stay on track, but no promises. But by Monday, I hope to catch back up! Hope you all stick around xx


	18. Playlist

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm baaaaaack! I had an awesome weekend, only walking away with a bruised ankle and probably like five pounds *insert laughing emoji* I am doing my best to catch back up so there will most likely be multiple updates a day until I do. Enjoy!

Hermione spent the day at the foundation while Harry worked and the children were at Molly’s for the day. She had asked to spend some time with them, and the kids loved going to the Burrow — Hermione wasn’t going to say no. Her mother needed a break anyway, so it worked out all around. 

 

Stepping through the fireplace and into their home, Hermione noticed it was quiet. Too quiet. Harry was supposed to pick up the children from the Burrow and —

 

Hermione dropped her bags and ran outside as she heard a shriek. Throwing open the sliding glass door, she stepped onto the patio and breathed out a sigh of relief. It had been a shriek of laughter from Holden as Harry held him and danced around the yard. 

 

Music was playing from the record player in the corner, and little white spheres were floating around the yard emitting light. Maeve had Emelia and was almost copying Harry, dancing around with the baby giggling like mad. It was a picturesque scene. One that Hermione didn’t want to forget. 

 

Hermione continued to watch as Harry loved on their children, dancing with them all. It would have been perfect if James was there. But he wasn’t and wouldn’t be for several more weeks. Hopefully, they could recreate this moment when they were all there. Eventually, Hermione slipped off her heels and walked toward her husband, the grass cool in between her toes. 

 

“Mummy!” Holden shouted, pushing himself out of Harry’s arms and running over to her.

 

“Hello my little love bug,” Hermione said, squatting down to his level, and placing a kiss on his forehead. “How was today?” 

 

“Good. Uncle George came to see us. He brought some tricks!” 

 

Hermione smiled. “He did?” The boy nodded enthusiastically. “He didn’t teach you anything naughty did he?” Holden shrugged, and Hermione laughed. “I’ll take that as a yes. Well, no trying anything he taught you on your sisters okay?” 

 

“Okay mummy. Alright, run along while I say hi to your dad.” He ran toward Maeve and Emelia, and the three of them began to twirl together to the music. She stood up and walked toward Harry who patiently waited through her exchange with Holden. 

 

“Hey love,” Harry said, pulling her in close and pressing several kisses to her lips. His hand even made its way to her arse, giving it a bit of a squeeze.

 

Hermione grinned as she pulled away. “You better keep your hands to yourself while the children are around, Mr Potter.” 

 

“Is that a threat, Mrs Potter?” 

 

Hermione raised her eyebrows and grabbed his hand, pulling him over to their children. 

 

“Hey, guys!” Hermione said, loving on Maeve and Emelia, just like she had to Holden earlier. “How about we get some food and grill out?” 

 

“Yay!” Holden cheered. “Hot dogs!” 

 

Hermione and Harry laughed. “I’ve got some stuff ready, I’ll get the grill going.” 

 

Dinner passed pleasantly, their family enjoying the outdoors and the beauty of the very rare rain-less spring day. Eventually, they put the children to bed, leaving them by themselves, white wine in hand. 

 

Harry pulled out his wand and flicked it toward the record player and a familiar song started playing. He set down his wine glass and walked over to her, holding out his hand. 

 

“Dance with me? Like old times?” 

 

Hermione followed suit and set down her glass of wine. She smiled up at her husband and took his hand. “I’ll always dance with you.” 

 

They swayed to the music like they had back in the tent so many years ago. It was in a time of need when they had clung to each other afraid to let go, and here they were almost twenty years later still leaning on each other for support. The song was a reminder of where they’d been and where they’d come from — a reminder that even in the darkest of times, there was still hope.

 

The song ended, and Harry pulled her in for another kiss. It was soft and gentle and full of promises for the future. And what a future they had ahead. 


	19. Double Date

_Flashback_

_Spring 1999_

 

“Hey love,” Harry said, walking into the eighth year common room, throwing his backpack down on the floor before collapsing onto the sofa.

 

She looked up from her homework and smiled at her boyfriend, happy for the distraction. Ancient Runes was kicking her arse at the moment, and she could do with a mental break. Moving from her table in the corner, she joined him on the sofa, pecking him on the lips.

 

“What’s up?” she said, running her fingers through his untamable locks.

 

“Not a whole lot. Neville and Luna just cornered me and asked if we wanted to double date with Luna and him.” He looked at her and raised his eyebrows. “What do you think?”

 

Hermione shrugged. “I don’t mind. They’re our friends and anything to get out of another with Ron and Susan.” Harry groaned. “I mean I get that they’re in love, but if they don’t stop sucking face in front of everyone, we’re going to have to take some drastic measures.”

 

Harry laughed. “Too true. I’ll let them know that we’re in then. Hopefully, Luna will tone her talks about imaginary creatures down. I love her for it, but it gets to be a bit much.”

 

Hermione nodded in agreement. “I’ll take chatter about anything over nargles or dabberblimps.”

 

“Or weetimorousbeasties.”

 

Hermione giggled. “That too.”

 

* * *

 

“So, Neville, tell us how your Herbology apprenticeship with Professor Sprout is going?” Hermione asked after they ordered drinks. Since they were still in school, they had just travelled down to Hogsmeade to The Three Broomsticks not wanting to venture out further.

 

“It’s going great.” Their drinks were set down in front of them, and Neville picked up his butterbeer and took a sip before continuing. “I’ll finish my N.E.W.T’s this year, and then I’ll stay on with Professor Sprout to continue my apprenticeship for two more years.”

 

Harry nodded. “That’s fantastic, man. What do you plan to do afterwards? Do you have a plan?”

 

Luna looped her arm around Neville and smiled, patting his arm encouragingly. Luna might be a little out there, but she was an amazing friend to them all, especially to the one who held her heart.

 

He smiled down at her and pressed a kiss on her head. “Professor Sprout is grooming me to be her replacement. She is planning to retire once I am down with the apprenticeship.”

 

“Fantastic Neville!” Hermione said, just as Harry shouted, “Well done, mate!”

 

Neville blushed. “Thanks, guys. But enough about me. What about you guys? I feel like we haven’t caught up in ages.”

 

“Because this one,” Harry said, nodding toward Hermione, “has been drowning in studying. I have to drag her away!”

 

Hermione rolled her eyes and lightly pushed her elbow into his side. “Studies are important, Harry.”

 

Harry wrapped his arm around her shoulders. “I know, love. I wouldn’t change anything about you, even your crazy study habits.” He kissed her temple and Hermione grinned up at him.

 

By the end of the evening, their bellies were full and their cheeks hurt from laughter. It had been a joyous evening — one that made them forget the rigours of studying. Deciding to take the rest of the night off from studying, Hermione and Harry made it an early night bidding goodnight to the other couple.

 

“That was nice,” Hermione said, tracing circles on Harry’s chest as they lay in his bed minutes later.

 

Harry propped his head up on his hand and looked down at her. He brought up his other hand to cup her breast. “How about we end the night much better than nice?” He smirked at her as she cocked an eyebrow. “What do you say?”

 

“Less talking, more action.”

 

And Harry delivered on his promise. It was _much_ better than nice — it was mind-blowing.   



	20. Try Something New

Hermione was nervous. Actually, nervous was an understatement. Her hands were trembling, and her legs were shaking and very close to throwing up the breakfast she had eaten not an hour before. 

 

“Hermione, it’s time,” the woman at the desk told her. 

 

She picked up her bag of clothing and followed the woman to the back room where she was pampered from head to toe. Hermione was especially grateful for the makeup and hair — it was her least favourite part to deal with each morning. Most photography studios weren’t this thorough, but this one was different. Owned and operated by Blaise Zabini, it was the best in London. He specialized in boudoir photo shoots, hence the pampering beforehand. He wanted each woman to look and feel her best, and that started before the camera even turned on. 

 

After a few hours, she was finally ready for the shoot. She was shown into the room where a large bed was in the middle, mirrors in several places, and armchairs scattered.

 

“Ah, cara mia,” Blaise said, waltzing into the room. He was dressed in purple skinny jeans and a light grey v-neck tee. Hermione set down her bag and greeted him with a hug. 

 

“Blaise, how are you?” 

 

“Well as ever. And look at you,” Blaise spun her around. “These photos are going to be to die for. You’ll never be able to choose! Your husband will be thrilled.” 

 

Hermione blushed. “I wanted to do something new for him and figured this was a good place to start.” 

 

“Well, you’ve come to the right place. Now, I know that my secretary has gone over everything with you, but this is all confidential. No one will know that you were here, no one except for you and me and whoever you choose to share the photos with will see them. I have several poses planned out for you, but if you want to add in some of your own, let me know.” 

 

Hermione nodded. “I’m wearing my first outfit under this robe, but I brought several others as well.” 

 

Blaise clapped. “Perfect. Are you ready to begin?” 

 

She took a deep breath. “Yes. I was very nervous earlier, but all that pampering calmed me down.” 

 

“Ah yes, one of my more brilliant ideas if I do say so myself.” He winked at her and walked to the corner to grab his camera. “How about you throw the robe to the side, and we get to work?” 

 

Hermione untied the robe and let it fall to the floor. She was nervous, but that faded away when Blaise turned around. “Oh hunny, you look fabulous. If I wasn’t totally stuck on men…” He trailed off, and Hermione giggled. 

 

The next few hours passed smoothly, Hermione enjoying being in front of the camera. Blaise made the experience less nerve-wracking with his compliments and humour. When the session was over, she was sad to say goodbye but was excited for Blaise to send over the finished product within the next few days. 

 

Two days later, an owl delivered a charmed manila envelope. Hermione could feel the magic radiating off of it and knew that it was because she was the only one who could open it. Quickly, she rushed upstairs and flicked it open to look at the photographs inside. She gasped seeing the photos — she didn’t recognize herself! 

 

“Hermione?” 

 

Hermione tried to shove the photos back into the envelope but failed spectacularly before her husband walked into their bedroom. He stopped and gazed at her curiously, an eyebrow raised. 

 

“What is that?” 

 

“Nothing,” she said far too quickly. “Uhm, I mean, it’s just some photos.” 

 

“Oh of the kids? Let me see.” He walked toward her, and she placed the photos behind her back. 

 

She giggled nervously. “Uh, no, not of the kids. Far from that. I was going to show you these later, but maybe now is a good time since they aren’t due home for a few hours.” 

 

Hermione pulled the photos out from behind her back and several more out of the envelope handing them over to him. 

 

She bit down on her lip as she watched him look at each photo. He wasn’t giving anything away. After he had flicked through all of them, he looked back up at her. 

 

“You did this for me?” 

 

She nodded shyly. 

 

“You are so beautiful. I can’t even choose my favourite, but I think it might be this one.” He turned it around and showed her and Hermione couldn’t help but blush a little more. 

 

It was the photo of her on her stomach in nothing but his old Gryffindor Quidditch jersey. She was biting her lip and winking at the camera. Not to mention, her arse was clearly visible. 

 

Hermione looked down, and there was a tent in his trousers. She smiled knowing that the photos had done their job — gotten him all riled up. 

 

“Love, let me help you with that.” She stood up from the bed and pulled him closer by his belt loops. “Maybe sometime I can recreate it for you. How about now?” 

 

Harry smirked. “I have a better idea.” He leaned down to whisper in her ear while pulling up her shirt to run his hands across her abdomen. “How about no clothes at all?” 

 

“I like the way you think.” She pulled him in for a kiss, planning on taking full advantage of the next two kid-free hours. And later she would hang those photos where they belonged — in their bedroom. Maybe trying something new wasn’t so bad after all. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Blaise I was channeling JVN from Queer Eye. I just couldn't help but put in that 'hunny'. Hope you enjoyed - only 10 more to go! x


	21. Whisper Sweet Things

“Harry, not in front of the children!” She pushed him away lightly, pulling his hands off her arse. 

 

“What?” He played dumb. “They need to see that we love each other. It will affect their future relationships you know.” 

 

Hermione cocked an eyebrow toward the ceiling. “Have you been reading parenting books again?” 

 

He just shrugged and admitted nothing. Hermione knew he had been; he was on a kick lately despite only two children being left at home. She finished preparing dinner, and after watching a movie with Holden and Emelia, they sent their children to bed. 

 

Hermione sighed as she walked into the kitchen. It was late, but they hadn’t cleaned up after dinner opting to start the movie before their children fell asleep. She walked up to the sink to start the dishes when an arm wrapped around her waist.

 

“Just do them with magic,” Harry murmured into her neck, before placing a kiss behind her ear. “Please?” 

 

Hermione laughed. “You know I always do them by hand.” 

 

Harry’s hand sneaked it’s way underneath her shirt and came to rest on her stomach. “But you’re so tired, love, maybe just this once?” 

 

“If I am so tired as you say I am, then why are you trying to unbutton my trousers for a shag? Mmmh?” 

 

She could feel Harry grinning against her ear as she continued to brace her arms against the counter and his hands roamed her body. 

 

“Could I help convince you if I whispered sweet things in your ear?” 

 

“What kind of sweet things?” 

 

Harry nipped at her ear and ran his fingers across her belly, almost tickling her. He leaned in closer and whispered, “I’ll do the dishes tomorrow if you leave them. In fact, I’ll scrub the entire kitchen.” 

 

Hermione could feel him trying to restrain his laughter as his body shook, but he failed. He laughed, probably loud enough to wake up the children and she couldn’t help but laugh along with him. 

 

“Dishes—” She held her chest, and she turned to face him as she continued to laugh. At one point she had to cross her legs in fear that she might pee herself! After laughing for several minutes, she was having trouble breathing and her cheeks hurt from smiling. Finally, Hermione reigned herself in and stopped laughing, but kept the smile on her face. 

 

“I was not expecting that.” She wrapped her arms around his middle and burrowed her face into his shirt. She took a deep breath and inhaled his cologne loving the smell he had worn since the War ended and he spoiled himself with some luxury items. She couldn’t describe the smell, but it smelt like home. After several deep breaths, she pulled away and looked up at him. 

 

“You can do the dishes tomorrow, you sweet talker you, but can you still whisper sweet things in my ear? A girl never gets tired of hearing them.” 

 

Harry kept silent with a smile still on his face and took a step back. Then he wrapped one arm around her torso, the other behind her knee and picked her up, bridal style. He carried her up the stairs and into their bedroom and did indeed whisper sweet things. Just as he always did. 


	22. Gala

Hermione was a nervous wreck, and that was putting it mildly. Kingsley, still the Minister of Magic after all of these years, had asked her to give a speech at the gala that was being held at Hogwarts in honour of the twenty years since the Battle of Hogwarts. 

 

“Love,” Harry said, walking up behind her and placing his hands on his shoulders. “Don’t stress. You’ve spoken at galas and banquets for your foundation since its inception. This is nothing new.” 

 

Hermione let out a large sigh. “The Daily Prophet has called me Gryffindor’s Golden Girl since the Wizarding War, they dubbed me the Brightest Witch of the Age, I married Harry Potter, and—” 

 

Harry turned her around, so she was no longer staring at him through the mirror. “You can do this. Stop thinking about what people expect of you and go out there and be Hermione Potter. Just be you.” 

 

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. When she opened them, Harry’s emerald eyes were still locked on her. 

 

“Feel better?” he asked. 

 

Hermione nodded. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed a kiss to his lips. “You always know how to make me feel better.” 

 

Harry smiled. “Ready to go? Holden and Emelia are ready, and Maeve and James will be waiting for us in the Hogwarts Entrance Hall.” 

 

She nodded again. “Let’s go.”

 

They apparated with the children in their arms right outside of the Hogwarts gates, Hagrid there to greet them. 

 

“‘Arry and ‘Ermione!” A big smile could be seen through his bushy beard. “And ‘ello, Holden and Emelia. You’ve gotten big since I’ve seen ya last.” 

 

Hermione smiled. “They have. James and Maeve are behaving I am hoping?” 

 

Hagrid laughed. “Your children? They follow the rules when it suits ’em o’ course.” 

 

They all laughed, and Hermione couldn’t help but agree. It was expected of the two oldest Potter children to follow in their parents’ footsteps. She wouldn’t be surprised if the younger children did the same. Knowing they would be late if they didn’t start moving, they made their way up to Hogwarts and into the Entrance Hall where Maeve and James were waiting as planned. 

 

“Mum!” Maeve ran toward them and flung herself into her mother’s arms. 

 

“Hey dad,” James said, walking up to them much more calmly than Maeve. It was likely that he thought it was uncool to be throwing yourself into your parents in such a public place. 

 

“Hey bud,” Harry said, ruffling his hair. “How’s school?” 

 

He shrugged. “It’s school.” Maeve, the opposite of James, went into a long explanation of how wonderful it was and Hermione couldn’t help but laugh as her daughter was so much like herself. 

 

They heard the dinging of a bell signalling that they needed to take their seats within the Great Hall. The Potter’s took their seats at a circular table near the front, near Ron and his family, as Hermione would need to make her way to the podium when she was introduced. 

 

Before she knew it, Kingsley was calling on her, and to the sound of thundering applause, she made her way onto the platform and faced the crowd. 

 

“Thank you so much for all being here today.” She swallowed and took a deep breath before continuing. “It’s hard to believe that twenty years have passed since the Battle of Hogwarts. It ended in victory, but difficult times lied ahead as we mourned the loss of our loved ones, repaired this beautiful castle many of us have called home and disposed of the corruptness that had taken hold of our magical community.” 

 

Hermione continued her speech about learning from the mistakes of their past and what the future held. Once she finished, everyone in the hall stood giving her a standing ovation. Hermione, still not fond of all of the attention, blushed and waved walking back to her seat. 

 

“You did great,” Harry whispered, placing a kiss on her cheek. Since Kingsley started to speak again, Hermione mouthed a quick ‘thanks’ before turning back to the Minister.

 

Soon after, dinner was served, and then the tables were moved out of the way for the dance to begin. As soon as the live music started and the children were being fawned over by several of their friends and friends’ mothers, Harry stood and held out his hand. 

 

“Will you dance with me, Mrs Potter?” 

 

Hermione grinned at her husband. She grabbed his hand. “I would love to Mr Potter.” 


	23. Memories

On a rare day where Hermione was home alone and was caught up on all of her work for the Foundation, she couldn’t sit still. Deciding to tackle the mess they called an attic, she pulled down the stairs and made her way up into the dusty, cold, and cluttered area. She sneezed several times in a row as the dust made its way into her nose. With a wave of her wand, the dust was cleared. 

 

Hermione picked a spot to start and walked toward the far corner of the attic where several different sized boxes were piled up. Grabbing the one from the top, an old shoe box, she sat cross-legged on the floor and opened it up. 

 

Right on top was several photos that they had never unpacked when they had moved into their house after their eighth year at Hogwarts. Hermione smiled as she flipped through the pictures — her and Harry at one of their many picnics on the Hogwarts grounds, double-dating with Luna and Neville and Ron and Susan, several candid photos of Harry, and even more of herself when Harry had stolen the camera away. 

 

She continued to flip through the box — smiling, crying, and laughing at the memories the photos evoked. Finally, she reached the bottom of the box, and she placed everything back in except for a select few that she planned to frame and place around the house. She dug through the other boxes which held various other items that had her reminiscing on the years past as well. And that was where her husband found her hours later. 

 

“Love?” he asked, as his head peaked through the opening in the ceiling. 

 

“I’m up here!” 

 

He walked the rest of the way up and made his way over to her. She sat on the floor next to her before bringing her in for a kiss. 

 

“What are you doing?” He looked around at the mess she had created, raising an eyebrow in her direction. 

 

Hermione laughed. “Well, I figured I had time to clean this place up but—” 

 

“—but, I am assuming it didn’t end up that way?” 

 

She nodded. “Look at what I found.” She handed over the photos, and she watched a smile form as he flipped through them. 

 

“How did we forget about these?” 

 

Hermione shrugged. “Look what else I found.” She held up an old-school Polaroid camera. “And it still has film in it. Shall we see if it still works?” 

 

Harry moved closer and wrapped his arm around her shoulders. “Ready when you are.” Hermione held out the camera, turned it around, and smiled. Pushing down the button, the flash went off, taking the photo. Moments later, the camera spit out the picture. Harry grabbed it and shook it as it formed. 

 

Hermione laughed as Harry held it out for both of them to see. At the last moment, Harry moved his eyes from the camera and onto her. You could see how much he adored her in that moment and it made her feel butterflies in her stomach all over again. 

 

She looked up from the photo, and he was looking at her again. 

 

“What?” she asked, biting her lip. 

 

“You’re just so beautiful, and I love you so much.” 

 

Hermione blushed. “I love you more.” 

 

Harry went in for a kiss, one hand tangling in her hair, the other on her neck. She felt every ounce of love he could give her as his lips moved against hers. Pulling away, he pressed his forehead against hers. 

 

“I love you the most.” 


	24. Parenthood

Hermione woke up and wasn’t feeling well. Her stomach was rolling, and the nauseous feeling wouldn’t go away. Harry was already gone for work, the kids off at primary school. Unable to even move out of bed, she picked up her cellphone off the nightstand and called her assistant to let her know she wouldn’t be coming in. 

 

Ending the call, she threw the phone back down, and she placed a pillow over her head, willing her body to fall back asleep. Hours later, she was feeling far better, but her stomach was still feeling a bit queasy. She thought it was either because of the Indian food they had last night was bad or because she was slightly hungover from the wine. Or maybe a little bit of both.

 

To combat the possibility of food poisoning or being hungover, she went about her normal routine when she was feeling poorly — shower, brush teeth, baggy clothes, and food. And in that order. 

 

Hermione was worried she wouldn’t be able to stomach anything too complicated, so she toasted up some bread with light butter. She was wrong — it only made things worse. Making a mad dash to the bathroom next to the kitchen, she lost the lunch she had just consumed. 

 

She groaned as she flushed the toilet, laying her head on her arm. 

 

Hours later she woke up to the sound of the floo coming to life. Blinking her eyes several times to reorientate herself, she was still in the bathroom. She must have fallen asleep after she had gotten sick and she was laying on the floor. 

 

“Hermione?” a voice called. “Where are you?” She heard Harry thundering around the house and up and down the stairs looking for her. “Hermione!” 

 

“Harry,” she called weakly, hoping he could hear her. She was worried that if she tried to get up, she would be sick all over herself.

 

She heard the footsteps stop. “Hermione?” 

 

“Harry! I’m down in the bathroom.” 

 

He ran down the stairs and opened the door looking frantic. “Hermione, what’s wrong?” 

 

She just shook her head. “I’ve just felt ill all morning.” 

 

“Morning? Hermione, it’s mid-afternoon.” 

 

“Well, before I fell asleep in here, it was morning. And now, I do feel a bit better. Help me sit up will you?” 

 

Harry grasped her forearm and carefully pulled her upright. She pushed her feet against the floor and moved her body back until it hit the wall. 

 

“Thank you.” She closed her eyes and took several deep breaths. 

 

Harry grabbed her hand and squeezed. “Hermione?” 

 

She opened one eye and looked at her husband who looked close to having a meltdown. “Yes?” 

 

“Do you know what’s wrong?” 

 

She shook her head slowly. “I have no idea. Do you think it was the food last night? Or maybe I had too much wine.” 

 

“You didn’t have that much wine, love. And no one else got sick from the Indian food.” 

 

“Well, it could only be one thing then. Could you run to the pharmacy real quick?” 

 

“Anything. What do you need?” 

 

Hermione swallowed. “A pregnancy test.” Her voice barely came out a whisper, and Harry’s eyes looked ready to fall out of his head. 

 

“Do you really think so?” 

 

“I don’t know. But there is only one way to find out. Get me a pregnancy test.” 

 

Harry pressed a kiss against her forehead before scrambling to his feet. “I’ll be back in a flash, love. Stay there.” 

 

As promised, he was back several minutes later a handful of different pregnancy tests. “I wasn’t sure which one you wanted, so I grabbed several. Just in case, you know.” 

 

Hermione couldn’t help but smile. “Thanks, now help me to my feet and then shoo. We might be married, but I still like to use the bathroom in peace.” 

 

Once she shooed Harry from the bathroom, she took the pregnancy tests out of the wrapping and followed the instructions. Hermione waited, somewhat impatiently, until she was given her answer. 

 

Opening the door, Harry was pacing around the kitchen. He stopped when he saw her standing there. 

 

“And?” he asked.

 

“I’m pregnant!” 

 

Harry rushed to her and picked her up, refraining from spinning her around for which she was thankful. Placing her back on the ground, Hermione shook her head in shock. 

 

“We are almost forty years old and going to have a baby.” 

 

“Speak for yourself, I am still at the young age of 38.” She punched him lightly on the shoulder as he couldn’t contain his laughter. 

 

“You arsehole.” 

 

He pulled her into his arms again, placing a kiss on her temple. “You’re not old love. Far from it.” 

 

“A baby,” she repeated. “I can’t believe it.”

 

Harry laughed. “You can’t? We still shag like we’re randy teenagers. I knew the Potter sperm was strong.” 

 

Hermione just rolled her eyes. This baby was already turning out to be more difficult than the others — the morning sickness one sign that it might be hell at least for a little while. She placed a hand on her still flat stomach and smiled. As much as she might complain the next few weeks about the difficulties of pregnancy, she was overjoyed that they were continuing to grow their not so little family. Soon, they’d be The Potters — family of 7!


	25. Sex in a Weird Place

**_Flashback_ **

**_Summer 1999_ **

**_Eve of Graduation_ **

 

Hermione was enjoying her last day on the grounds as a Hogwarts student with a sweet tea and a good book in hand. A barn owl swooped down and dropped a small piece of parchment on the ground next to her. Opening it, Hermione smiled at the familiar scrawl.

 

Meet me in the Gryffindor common room, midnight.

 

Hermione scrunched up the piece of paper and pulled out her wand to set it on fire. Laying back, she picked up the romance novel she was devouring and imagined herself and Harry as the main characters, fantasizing about what her boyfriend had planned for the evening.

 

* * *

 

Hermione quietly crept down the stairs to the common room. It was empty, and Harry was nowhere in sight. When she was walking over to the sofa to wait when she heard a voice. She looked around wildly, still seeing no one.

 

“Harry?”

 

“Hermione, I’m under the cloak.” And Harry lifted up the cloak and motioned her to join him underneath.

 

Hermione ducked under and was suddenly very close. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and pressed a kiss to his lips. He gripped her arse, and she wiggled her hips, making him groan.

 

He pulled away and made sure the cloak was covering their feet. “As much as I would love to have you right here on the common room floor, I have something much better planned.”

 

Hermione bit her lip and nodded.

 

Harry led her out of the common room and down the staircases to the Entrance Hall. The whole time, Hermione had difficulty keeping her hands to herself. She found herself running her hands over the plains of his abs, and over his lean arms appreciatively. She never thought she would ever be grateful for long hours of Quidditch practice.

 

Pushing open the front doors, they walked over the grounds, away from Hagrid’s hut eventually coming to a stop at the edge of the Black Lake. Harry pulled the cloak off of the both of them, spreading it on the ground. He sat on it, beckoning Hermione to do the same. He pulled her close, and she looked up to admire the beauty of the crescent moon.

 

“Beautiful.”

 

“It is.” Hermione turned and realized Harry had been looking at her. She blushed.

 

“You’re beautiful,” he repeated.

 

She leaned in and pressed a kiss against his lips. He pulled her into his lap, threading his hands through her curls and her hands going around his neck. Harry deepened the kiss, running his tongue along the seam of her mouth until she opened up. The kiss was hard, passionate, even desperate as their teeth clashed together, their tongues dancing.

 

Hermione pulled back and leaned her forehead on his, her chest heaving as she caught her breath. Harry played with the hem of her blouse, lightly brushing the exposed skin.

 

“Take it off,” she whispered, not caring that they were out in the open on school grounds.

 

Harry jerked back and raised an eyebrow. “What?”

 

Hermione smirked. “You heard me, Potter. I know you had plans to shag down here all along, are you going to deny me?”

 

Harry almost growled. “Never.”

 

He took off her blouse, quickly and roughly, showing the impatience she was feeling. He attacked her chest with fervour, her bra joining her shirt on the ground.

 

“Hmmm,” Hermione hummed as his mouth closed around her nipple. She ran her fingers through his hair, pulling him as close as possible. He moved from one breast to the other, never ignoring either as he used his hands to tweak and pull in the absence of his mouth.

 

Harry eventually pulled away and began to kiss back up her body until his mouth was once more on hers. He manoeuvred Hermione off of his lap and onto the ground, the cloak protecting her from the dirt. He hovered over her as his eyes wandered across her body, almost as if he was memorizing every part of her.

 

Hermione lifted up her hips and unbuttoned her shorts, slowing pushing them down her legs. Harry raised his eyebrow again, a smirk crossing his lips.

 

“No, knickers? A little presumptuous, aren’t we?”

 

Hermione laughed. “I know you, that’s all.”

 

Harry leaned in for a kiss, his fingers tickling her as they made their way down her body. Finally, they came to a rest on her mound and Hermione bucked her hips up, begging for more.

 

Hermione broke the kiss. “Please.” Impatient, she grabbed his hand and guided it to her clit, exactly where she wanted it.

 

Harry rubbed her in all the right ways, slowly and in circles at first before speeding up when she was nearing her orgasm. Coming down from the high, Hermione began pulling at Harry’s clothes.

 

“You are wearing far too much.”

 

Harry laughed and pulled off his shirt, exposing the muscles she had become so appreciative of. Hermione sat up, and made quick work of his belt, pushing his trousers and pants down in one swift movement.

 

She pulled him down on top of her and guided him into her. He slowly thrust in and out, his breathing laboured.

 

“Gods, Hermione. I’m not going to last long.”

 

She placed both of her hands on his arse. “Fuck me, Harry.”

 

And he did, hard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am back! Between a date, a bar mitzvah, and everything in between it was a very crazy week, so I apologize for the delay! I will be finishing this up this week, an update at least once a day. Thanks for sticking with me x


	26. Language of Flowers

Hermione came home after a rough day, her feet tired and her back aching — no doubt because of her pregnancy. She was eight months into her fifth pregnancy, and it had been the most challenging overall. Luckily, the third trimester had been the easiest of the entire pregnancy. It had been a relief to hit that mark, and now there was less than a month left until another Potter baby would arrive. 

 

Throwing off her clothes as soon as she reached the master bedroom, she started the tap, getting a bubble bath ready. She was in need of some relaxation and with the kids not home for a few more hours, it was the perfect time to bask in solitude. Placing her hair in a clip on top of her head, she climbed into the warm bath water, groaning as the water rushed over her skin. 

 

She laid there with her eyes shut, her hands perched on her large belly. She must have drifted off to sleep because she awoke when a knock sounded at the door. 

 

“Yes?” 

 

“It’s me. Can I come in?” 

 

“Of course.” Hermione stood up and grabbed a towel, beginning to dry off her body. 

 

“Hey, you,” Harry said, walking in and pressing a kiss to her forehead. “It’s almost time for dinner.” 

 

“What? What time is it?” 

 

“Almost six. Why?” 

 

“Oh my gosh, I thought I just dozed off long enough for the water to go cold. I’ve been in here for hours. No wonder I’m all shrivelled up.” 

 

Harry laughed. “Still beautiful. Anyway, I thought I would have the kids eat early so that we could have dinner together. Mimsy is watching after them now.” 

 

“Perfect. I’ll be down in a moment after I throw on some joggers.” 

 

Harry raised an eyebrow. “Just joggers?” 

 

Hermione threw the towel on top of her husband’s head and walked out of the bathroom, attempting to ignore his silly antics. If the kids weren’t home, she would consider his offer of going topless. Her breasts were becoming sore and achy, and she really hated confining them in a t-shirt. 

 

* * *

 

Several moments later, Hermione waddled down to the kitchen, decently dressed despite Harry wishing otherwise. She gasped walking into the kitchen, a large vase filled with flowers sitting on the counter. Knowing Harry, each colour and flower represented something very specific whether that be love, admiration, or some other off the wall sentient. She knew most of them, but at the moment, she was too overcome with emotion to do much more than cry.

 

“Oh, Harry, they’re beautiful.” 

 

He waved his wand over the food and walked over, wrapping his arms around her. She looked up at him, her eyes blurry from the tears. 

 

“But why?” She asked. 

 

Harry shrugged. “Can’t I just dote on my very loving and very pregnant wife once in a while?” 

 

Hermione laughed as Harry brought his hands up and brushed her tears away with his thumbs. “You can but—” 

 

“—But you always see right through me.” He grinned. “Yeah, I know.” 

 

“Then, there is a reason?” 

 

“I will always dote on you even if there is not a special occasion, but I thought it would be nice just the two of us especially since the baby will be here in just a few weeks.” 

 

Hermione smiled. “You think of everything. Thank you for the flowers, they’re beautiful.” 

 

“I won’t bore you with the meanings of each one. But just know that I love you, more than anything.” 

 

Hermione stood on her tiptoes and pressed her lips to his, putting every ounce of love she had into the kiss. When she pulled away, a smile tugged at the corner of her lips. She was his, and he was hers. And in that moment, nothing else mattered. 


	27. Bad Habits

Hermione groaned and let her head fall onto her desk. It was only halfway through the morning, and she felt like she was drowning in her work. Of course, she loved that she ran her own business, but if she ever told anyone it was easy, she’d be lying. Immersing herself back in her work, she forgot about everything else for a little while. That is until a knock sounded at her door. 

 

She looked up and found her husband leaning against the door jamb, a paper bag in hand. 

 

“Harry!” She started to push away from her desk to greet him when he waved her back into her seat. He walked forward and placed the paper bag on her desk. When he opened it, she groaned as the smell of the food wafted into the air. 

 

“I knew you forgot to eat,” Harry said, taking a seat across from her and pulling out the food. He shook his head. “Such a bad habit of yours.” 

 

Hermione pulled one of the burgers toward her and grabbed a handful of chips. She shrugged her shoulders. “I’ve always been like this. I just am not hungry when I am busy.” 

 

Harry raised an eyebrow. “We’ve been married for almost twenty years, and I knew you six years before that. You are hungry, you just forget to eat.” 

 

“Well, then it’s a good thing that I have a husband who knows me so well and brings me lunch.” 

 

Harry laughed. “Too true.” 

 

They talked and laughed through lunch, Hermione eating every single crumb. Harry was right — she probably should take better care of herself and make sure she eats. 

 

Harry pulled out his wand and vanished the contents of their lunch before standing up. He looked quite fit in his grey trousers and white button down, the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. 

 

Hermione walked around from behind her desk and placed her hands on his forearms as he pressed a kiss against her forehead. 

 

“I can’t convince you to abandon your desk for another hour and get some ice cream, can I?” 

 

Hermione laughed. “Now, do I need to lecture you about your bad habits?” 

 

He smiled and shook his head. “Which ones are you talking about Mrs Potter?” 

 

She put her index finger up to her mouth and pretended to be thinking harder than normal. “Hmmm, let’s start with having an uncontrollable sweet tooth and pulling your lovely and hardworking wife away from her job during hours.” 

 

Harry swatted her arse. “Those are two habits I’ll never break.” 

 

“Promise?” 

 

“Promise.” 


	28. Argument

James looked nervous as he shuffled into the kitchen. His hands were clamped together in front of him as if he was praying. 

 

“Mum?” 

 

Hermione hummed in response as she continued to get dinner ready. They were celebrating that James, Maeve, and Holden were all home from Hogwarts for the summer. And it was quite possibly going to be their last summer all together as James would start his final year as a seventh year at Hogwarts in a few short months. She wasn’t going to waste spending anytime with all of the kids. 

 

“I grabbed Dad from upstairs, I was hoping to talk to the both of you before—uh before everyone else comes down for dinner.” 

 

Hermione turned back to her son and frowned. “Is everything okay, darling?” 

 

James nodded but hesitantly. Hermione bit her lip and put the food on a stasis charm, allowing it to cook in her absence.

 

Walking into the living room, Harry was sitting on the sofa, bouncing their two-year-old daughter, Rayen on his lap. 

 

Hermione sat next to him and she crawled onto her lap. She was surprisingly good for the moment, especially since Hermione felt there was a tantrum more often than not. Rayen was still a sweet little thing though and had Harry completely wrapped around her finger. 

 

“Mum, Dad, this conversation concerns my future, and I want you to hear me out before you get angry.” 

 

Hermione raised her eyebrows in response, ignoring Rayen who was starting to pull on her curls, watching and giggling as they bounced. James was being quite serious and formal, much more than usual. 

 

“We will always hear you out, won’t we love?” 

 

Hermione nodded. 

 

James cleared his throat and then spoke so quickly Hermione barely caught what he said. “Well, I want you to know that I’ve been dating Cassiopeia Malfoy. And I plan to ask her to marry me at Yule this year.” 

 

Hermione just sat there, shocked. She was expecting something much much worse. At least the girl wasn’t pregnant...or was she?!

 

Harry’s voice brought her out of her thoughts. “Are you sure that this is what you want? You’re young and—” 

“I am the same age as you when you fell in love,” James said with an accusing tone, his finger shakily pointing at them. 

 

“Oh, honey, we aren’t saying you aren’t in love with the girl, and we aren’t trying to start an argument with you. Merlin knows that I loved your dad long before we are of age. We just don’t want you to rush into something you’ll regret later on.” 

 

James nodded, his face reddening. “I love her, mum. I do. I can’t even explain it. And she says that she loves me too.” 

 

Hermione passed Rayen over to Harry, got up from the sofa and pulled her son in for a hug. “Then put a ring on that girl’s finger. Because true love is rare—” She looked at Harry before turning back to James. “—and when you find it, you’ve got to hold onto it and never let it go.” 

 

James grinned. “Thanks, mum.” 

 

“Now, this doesn’t mean you’re off the hook. Bring this sweet girl over for the barbecue this weekend. In fact, I will send an owl to Draco and Astoria and invite them as well.” 

 

James and Harry groaned. “Mum!” 

 

She patted James on the arm. “Don’t worry dear, we won’t spoil the surprise, and I promise your father will get along with Draco. But, I swear, if you get that girl pregnant out of wedlock, you will be in so-much-trouble.” She emphasized each word with a poke to his chest. “Do you hear me?” 

 

James’ eyes went wide, and he nodded. “Now, off you go to wash up for dinner. We’ll be eating in five.” 

 

Harry laughed as James moved as quickly as possible out of the living room and up the stairs. “You’re scary.” 

 

“Mummy sca-wy!” Rayen repeated, as she growled and put up her hands as if she had claws. 

 

Hermione laughed. “Come on, you two, time for food.” 

 

She breathed a sigh of relief and couldn’t keep the smile off her face as the entire family shared a meal. 

 

This was the life. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a difficult time coming up with an argument because I wanted to keep this as sweet as possible. So I stuck with just mentioning that it could turn into an argument, instead of blowing it out of control. 
> 
> Rayen pronounced Rye-un.


	29. Temptation

Hermione smiled as James and Cassiopeia took the dance floor once more, sharing another slow dance. The night was still in full swing — guests diving into the cake, consuming copious amount of alcohol, and dancing to every song the disc jockey blared through his speakers. 

 

“Can I tempt you with a trip out to the garden?” a voice asked. Hermione turned and smiled at her husband, who was holding up a glass of champagne, tempting her. 

 

“Trying to lure me with alcohol, Mr Potter?” 

 

“I’ll do what it takes to get my lady alone. Would you prefer cake or maybe some of those mints you love so much?” 

 

Hermione took the glass of champagne, taking hold of her husband’s hand. “This is just fine.” She nodded her head toward the open french doors. “Lead the way.” 

 

They strolled out into the garden which was decorated beautifully...and that that was putting it mildly. Astoria had spared no expense for the wedding of her eldest daughter. No doubt that Narcissa had a hand in it as well. 

 

Harry led her over to a bench that was hidden by large bushes, where they sat in silence for a few moments, hands clasped together, looking up at the stars. 

 

“I can’t believe James is married. It seems just like yesterday he was a baby.” 

 

Hermione swiped away a tear that had escaped from her eye. Harry wrapped an arm around her shoulder and pulled her close. 

 

“I know. All of our babies are growing up, and we are growing old.” 

 

Harry smiled. “We are not old love. Far from it.” 

 

Hermione laughed shakily. “It doesn’t seem that way some days.” 

 

“Want me to prove it?” 

 

“Prove that we aren’t old? How are you going to do that?” 

 

Harry laughed. “Well, I could talk about how Dumbledore lived to be 116 years old, and McGonagall has to be pushing at least a century these days. Being middle aged is hardly old.” 

 

“But?” 

 

Harry took Hermione’s champagne glass out of her hand and set it on the ground before pulling her into his lap and pressing a kiss against her lips. His hands immediately went to the back of her dress and unzipped it. 

Hermione pulled away and gasped. “Harry! What are you doing?” She looked around wildly at their surroundings. They were alone. 

 

Harry laughed against her neck as he continued his onslaught of kisses. Hermione moaned and pulled at his hair as he sucked on a particularly sensitive spot on her neck. 

 

“Harry, anyone could see us. We shouldn’t be doing this.” 

 

Harry pulled away, his hair dishevelled and standing up in every which way. “I can’t tempt you into an outdoor rendezvous?” 

 

She moaned again as he pulled down the front of her dress and began suckling on a nipple. “Harry, at least pull us away from where people could see us at any moment.” She barely got the words out, and Harry carried her into the maze-like structure the Malfoy’s had planted in the centre of their garden. 

 

Hermione whimpered as Harry’s moved his hands down her legs and hiked her dress up to her waist. 

 

“No knickers?” Harry groaned, pressing a hard and desperate kiss against her lips. “Such a naughty girl.” 

 

His fingers lightly skimmed across her clit and dipped into her core. “So wet already.” 

 

Hermione cried out as his fingers left her, but waited patiently hearing him unzip his trousers. He ran his cock through her folds before entering her slowly. Hermione bucked and grabbed fistfuls of his shirt, gasping as he bottomed out inside her. 

 

“More,” Hermione begged. Harry lifted her up so she could wrap her legs the rest of the way around him and gave her what she asked for. It wasn’t long until they were both falling apart in each other’s arms. 

 

Hermione laid her head on Harry’s shoulder as he pulled out of her. Usually, he would continue to trace lazy circles around her clit until she came again. But having just fucked in a garden at their son’s wedding, perhaps it wasn’t the best time. Harry pulled out his wand and righted their clothing as they allowed their breaths to normalize. 

 

Hermione wrapped her arms around Harry’s neck and brought him down for another kiss. When she pulled away, he kept her close, resting his forehead on hers. 

 

Finally, she spoke. “Okay, maybe we aren’t so old,” she admitted.  

 

Harry grinned and started to pull her back to the party. “Told you so...well, showed you.” 

 

And later that night, and into the next morning, he showed her again, and again, and again. 


	30. Forgiveness

Twenty-five years to the date, Harry defeated Voldemort, the Dark Lord falling at his feet. She remembered being thankful that it was finally over but angry at what it had cost. Everything Dumbledore put them through, she felt could have been avoided if their headmaster just would have been honest. Instead, he played games and kept secrets and raised pigs for slaughter. 

 

For the first time since being on the run, Hermione pulled out the Life and Lies of Albus Dumbledore. The only good thing that Rita Skeeter did as a reporter for the Daily Prophet, even though it hurt Harry to read it and learn the truth. Hermione didn’t want to believe it herself at first, but the evidence was overwhelming. 

 

“Love, why do you have that out?” Harry said, walking into their bedroom. She was sitting against the far wall, her legs crossed. 

 

Hermione sighed and shut the book. “I’m still trying to find it in me to forgive him for what he did to you and so many others. The war could have ended much sooner had he just confided in someone — anyone!” 

 

Harry sat down next to her, and she dropped her head onto his shoulder. “I do believe he thought he was doing what was right at the time.” Hermione opened her mouth to argue, but Harry stopped her. “Now, I am not defending him, but we don’t know the details of everything that went on.” 

 

“You forgave him.” It wasn’t a question.

 

Harry nodded. “You know I did...a long time ago.” He paused. “And I think it’s time you do too. Let go, Hermione. Let go.” 

 

Hermione took a deep breath and closed her eyes, a few tears finding their way out of the corner of her eyes. It was just so hard to forgive a man that she believed only had his own interests in mind. But she supposed Harry was right. He always was. 

 

She opened her eyes and lifted her head off of her husband’s shoulder. “Okay.” 

 

“Okay?” 

 

Hermione nodded. “It’s so silly of me—” 

 

“It’s not silly of you to hold a grudge against him, Hermione,” Harry interrupted her. “From everything we went through and him skirting the truth, we have every right to be angry at him. But why hold onto that anger when forgiveness if much more freeing?” 

 

“Why are you always right?” 

 

Harry laughed. “I’m not. That’s usually you.” 

 

Hermione pressed a kiss against his lips before pulling back, gazing into the green eyes she fell in love with all of those years ago. It was crazy how the years passed, and that love for him only grew. 

 

“I love you.” 

 

He pulled her close and pressed a kiss against her temple, intertwining their fingers. “And I, you.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that's all folks! Thank you all for the kudos, comments, and kind words! Catch me around, especially lurking on Facebook in Harmony & Co. Next up: Chapter 13 of Whispers in the Lake!


End file.
